


Sing Sweetly

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, But only one of them can actually sing, Christmas Caroling, Duet, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 11 - MusicalBarry drags Len caroling. Even though the man is supposed to be in Iron Heights.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sing Sweetly

Len sat at the edge of the bed and contemplated life. It wasn’t like there was anything else he could do at Iron Heights. He frowned as he glanced out the window. People would be celebrating Christmas Eve tonight. He shuddered to think of being subjected to their caroling. Everyone he had ever heard sang so offkey.

“Up on the housetop, reindeer pause. Out jumps good old Santa Claus.”

….And speaking of offkey.

Len smiled despite himself. That was Barry’s voice. He knew Barry would be nice enough to visit for the holidays. Even though they were known to the public as enemies, truthfully, Len really liked the guy.

Barry came in front of his cell, dressed in his tight red superhero suit. He grinned from ear to ear. Len stood up to face him, opening up his arms as if to welcome the hero to his own house.

“Scarlet! Now what can I do for you?”

Before Barry could answer, the guard came running to catch up to the hero. He glared at Barry, shaking his head.

“You weren’t supposed to go on without me.”

“Don’t worry, officer. I can handle anything this guy throws at me,” Barry smiled.

Len arched a brow and asked, “Is that so?”

Barry’s attention was back on him. Not that Len was complaining about that or anything, “Sure. I can subdue you easily.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if I had my gun. I could freeze you into a block of ice.”

“Gee, thanks. Merry Christmas to you too.”

Len walked closer to him, “You never answered my question. What are you doing here?”

“Well…..I had an idea.”

“That’s scary,” Len retorted. Barry paid no mind to the insult.

“See, I wanted to go caroling in Central City Park. I…sort of promise a bunch of kids the Flash would do it.”

Len smiled, amused but confused.

“How is that my problem?” although his words were mean, they were a normality. It was a banter that he and Barry had developed over their time of knowing each other. Len would be snarky and Barry would respond with a giddy grin.

“A few of the kids wanted Flash to have a duet with one of the villains. So, I thought who better to come than Captain Cold.”

Barry’s words send Len through a loop. Len felt like he needed Barry to repeat himself to make sure he heard right.

“You’re telling me,” he said, “That you trust me enough to go caroling with you? In front of children?”

“Not exactly,” the guard frowned, “You’d be accompanied by a police force, be separated from the public by glass, and you’d have to be close to the Flash at all times.”

Barry’s smile was strained now. Even he must’ve realized how sour the deal sounded to Len.

“Nah. I’m good.”

“Oh, come on, Len!” Barry pleaded. His eyes grew wide in an adorable way that made Len feel flustered.

“I’m not singing in front of an audience. They’ll think Captain Cold is no longer a threat.”

Barry held onto the bars as his eyes begged Len to reconsider.

“But what if we tell like….the adults that you’re an actor? Then will you do it.”

“Why, Flash. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re willing to not only let a criminal sing for kids, but also lie about it.”

“I know you,” Barry had such a serious look that all of Len’s humor drop, “You wouldn’t hurt kids. Please, Len. Please do it. It’s Christmas Eve.”

Oh no. He was using the puppy eyes. Len had only seen them once before, but he already knew they were impossible to resist. When Len saw them, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Down through the chimney with lots of toys. All for the little ones, Christmas joys,” Len sang along with Barry, who was beside him. Barry was still singing off key. However, he looked to be on cloud nine as he sung. And Len supposed that was the whole point.

He had been placed in a glass prison to separate himself from the crowd. Even with the Flash right beside him, the police wanted to use extra precaution. Len wondered what the parents thought about all this protection. If they truly thought he was an actor, wouldn’t they think this was a bit excessive?

Or maybe Barry told them it would look more authentic this way. He had a knack for thinking ahead when it came to this stuff.

There were….a lot of kids here. It was as if they were all in line for a carnival ride, instead of two men singing. Granted, it was a duet between the Flash and ‘Captain Cold.’ The kids really couldn’t resist their favorite hero, could they? Len smiled at the thought.

“Up on the housetop, click click click! Down through the chimney with good Saint Nick.”

When they were done with the final song, the kids laughed and cheered. Barry gave each of them a signed autograph using his super speed. The kids didn’t want to leave, but their tired parents wanted to get wink of sleep before Christmas Day.

Barry waved each and every one goodnight. It took at least an hour after the songs were done, but everyone finally left. Len breathed a sigh of relief. That was a little more anxiety inducing than he thought. Guess even Captain Cold could get stage-fright. Not that anyone noticed, because Len was good at keeping his cool, even when he was worried.

Barry turned to him and grinned, “You were great! I had no idea you could sing like that.”

Len was about to respond, but Barry was too quick. In a blink of an eye, the Flash was in the glass container with him. Barry wrapped his arms around Len and pulled him close. Meanwhile, the guards sprung to their feet.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be in there!” one shouted.

“Give me a minute,” Barry yelled, a little sour. His voice sweetened when he spoke to Len, “You should consider going full time.”

Len recovered from his initial shock. He yearned to hug Flash back but was too shy to do so in front of the guards. He whispered so only Barry could hear.

“Pop Diva Cold. I don’t like the sound of that, Bar.”

Barry whispered back, “Oh come on. You’d love it. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”

“Never really came up. I was too busy trying to freeze your butt.”

“Glad you didn’t. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have been able to sing together.”

Blushing, Len scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He would admit that it was a nice experience to be with Barry and _not_ fight for once. Maybe they could even do this next year?

“Merry Christmas, Barry.”


End file.
